Irony
by Amelia Tiffany
Summary: Perfection isn't always a must (because love doesn't have to be perfect). Semi-AU. Lyvia! Lyon x Juvia!


**Irony.**

**Summary: **Perfection isn't always a must (because love doesn't have to be perfect). Semi-AU.

**Pairing: **LyVia (Lyon Vastia + Juvia Lockser)

**A/N: **This is like, killing two birds in one stone x) Writing this for Amy-san's Writing Contest and to fulfil Chelsea-san's prompt; Irony! :D My very first Lyvia! Personally I found this pairing super cute :3 Cause it's like, Juvia stalk Gray and Lyon stalk Juvia hohohoho ~ They kinda suit each other cause they have the "high-class" feeling going about as well ~ Ah well maybe I'll write more of them if I have time ~ And the reason why it was Semi-Au was because of Lyon's new pastime ^^; You'll find that out in a jiffy!

**Disclaimer: **Amelia Tiffany doesn't own FT for she is horrible at drawing –smiles brightly- ^^

* * *

"Drip, drip, drop. Drip, drip, drop."

Juvia Locker monotonously chanted yet again as she lifted up her metal teaspoon filled with earl gray tea, tilting it slightly downwards, allowing the yellowish brown liquid to drip back into the china teacup. She averted her gaze from the tabletop, allowing her midnight blue eyes to land onto the slivery-whitish hair of her boyfriend before stating,

"This is ridiculous."

She narrowed her eyes, furiously stirring the tea. Lyon Vastia was making ice sculptures. Again. In her Guild. Fairy Tail. Ever since he found joy from using his ice make magic as a recreation (as well as making money plot), he had been coming to Fairy Tail almost on a daily basis.

Why?

"Because he claims that Fairy Tail has most of Fiore's prettiest ladies." Juvia sardonically muttered as she picked up a sliver fork, twisting it round and round with her right index and middle finger.

"Oh Juvia-channnnnnn!"

Juvia cringed as she recognized the voice. (really, it was impossible not to since she saw him almost everyday now.)

"What do you think about this sculpture? I think I've outdone myself!" Juvia had to wonder. Is it possible to sound arrogant and modest at the same time? She had to hand it to Lyon, for he did just so. Well, depending on how you view the question of course. She scanned his latest work up and down, critically assessing it with her suddenly burning eyes.

Medium hair length, side bangs, curvaceous body, wide eyes, heart-shaped face… Lucy Heartfilia. Yet again.

"Isn't this the… I don't know, fifth one you've done on Lucy-san?" Juvia half questioned, half accused.

"Hmm…" Lyon placed a tanned hand under his chin and looked at the statue himself. "Nah. It's the eighth."

"I see." Juvia flatly dictate once again. "Well pardon me for my mistake." She hissed under her breath just as Lyon ran off shouting, "Wait up Wendy-chan! Let me do a sculpture of you and Chelia!"

Juvia calmly –compared to any girl to be in her situation- stop spinning the fork and stabbed into her once untouched blueberry tart.

This is ironic really. Lyon was the one who chased her around, proclaiming him undying love for Juvia. It was like a game of cat and mouse for a total of three long years before it ended with Juvia agreeing to give him a chance when Gray-sama went off on a four month long mission with only Natsu Dragneel as his companion (forced by Erza of course). He simply adores showering Juvia with gifts, to the point that she at times, felt embarrassed by it. And what is this?

Him making ice sculptures of every woman in Fairy Tail. From the youngest Asuka Connell to the eldest Mirajane, he made ice sculptures of them all.

Everybody except for Juvia.

Juvia was his girlfriend! If anything, shouldn't he be rushing to make a sculpture of her first?

She hit a crumb of tart off the ivory plate towards Lyon's back.

Bull's-eye.

* * *

_'It's ironic, ironic, ironic.' _Juvia grumbled in her mind, her eyes glazed as she stared into her already cold tea.

Really, it pained her to see things like that. She had been through these situations to know what could occur far too well. "Everybody found Juvia's never ending rain a burden." She muttered, voice just a whisper. "Everybody would leave Juvia. What made Juvia think this round was different?" Her voice was barely audible now.

_'It's because I felt lonely that I accepted in the first place. And truthfully speaking, I didn't regret my decision. Until now that is.'_

"Is everything okay my dear?"

That masculine voice shook her out of her reverie. Warmth filled her.

"You… looked kinda sad." Lyon said as he stopped packing his ice sculpting equipments and took her hand in his.

She fought the urge to smile. _'Yes, this is why I accepted. I believed he would treat me well.'_

"I'm fine."

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"Then why has the storm clouds come when the sky was clear a mere ten minutes ago?"

Her face turned ashen as she heard the familiar sound of rain pattering on the window panes.

* * *

She tightened her grip on the hem of her skirt. She was alone once again. Loneliness was never really foreign to her. She experienced it all too often in her younger days. Meeting Fairy Tail made it somewhat a stranger. And now days when the other mages went off on their long missions and such, Lyon filled the void and did even more.

Well hello again stranger.

She flinched, caught off by surprise when a cold hand touched her balled fists.

"You're tense." The ice make mage of Lamia Scale noted.

She opened her pale lips to object, but she was even denied the chance to speak. "Don't even try to say I'm okay." His dark eyes were focused on her now. "I can read you like an open book by now." He softly said. "You're tense, your eyes unfocused, downpour outside… There's something bothering you. That's for sure."

Well, damn. Since when did she become so easy to read?

But whatever, Juvia was torn. She really wanted to ask him to please stop doing sculptures of other girls. Or at least do one of her so she wouldn't feel so alone. Ugh, basically something must be done to change the current situation. But there was just this nagging feeling in her heart. If she does so, would she come across as an overly protective, green eyed girlfriend? Be seen as whiny and unreasonable?

Or the easier method would be to pray hard that Lyon doesn't see through her façade? Since uhh… This craze of his might blow over soon?

When she finally looked up again, he was already gone. Gone, back turned against her and wrapping up the latest sculpture.

Call her vicious, but she really felt that drowning that sculpture in boiling water.

* * *

After a few more moments of deliberating (Leon had almost finish wrapping by now), Juvia finally summed up the courage to speak.

"Lyon,"

"Hmm Juvia dear? You finally decided to tell me?"

Juvia felt queasy in her stomach when she saw the relieved smile on her face. But it's now or never.

"Why don't you ever do a sculpture of Juvia?"

Immediately after she said those words, she felt like banging her head on the table. Or on the wall. Whichever is closer.

She sounded horrible. Even to her own ears. Her normally calm, alto soprano voice was squeaky. It was high pitched. To the point that you won't even identify it was hers till you found the source of it.

_'Ahh how did it come out this way?' _Juvia wailed in her head. She hadn't meant for it to be so blunt. But the words just tumbled out on their own. _'What's done is done,' _She consoled herself and forced her eyes to return to Lyon's face, expecting a reply.

_'There's no turning back now.' _She mentally wailed once more when she caught sight of Lyon's face, voided of expression.

"Eh, it's nothing much, really."

It had piped her interest. Nothing much? What does he mean by nothing much!?

"Well, I only do sculptures of beautiful things."

* * *

Now that's a low blow.

Forget the slow drizzle then gradually becoming a downpour. There was even thunder and strong winds added to the ferocious wind.

Juvia shuts her mouth quickly. She had no idea shock was extremely evident on her face. She guessed she should be glad that there was hardly anyone within hearing range around to witness her humiliation.

Standing up and about to exit and forget about this dreaded afternoon, a hand reached out to grab her own, calloused fingers gently pressing against her own.

The storm cleared immediately and the birds begun chirping a sweet melody as she took in his next words,

"Not perfection."

* * *

**A/N:** All right that is like, such a corny ending I know xD But I can so imagine Lyon saying this! (Imagine Sting or Gajeel saying that x) Since this is my first shot at Lyvia, do give me pointers on how to improve ^^ Reviewwwwwwwww and it'll make my day :D


End file.
